negative euthanasia
by Jaded-Raindrop
Summary: [challenge fic.birthday fic for ivy] He's going down, down, down...[axelxkairixsora.ish]


Note: Ohmygosh, FINALLY, I finished meh challenge ficcey for Ivy.

Happy late birthday, wonderful glomp buddy of mine!

An AxelxKairixSora-ish thing for your viewing pleasure.

_-Insert disclaimer here-_

- - - - -**X**

_He's going down, down, down…_

- - - - -**X**

Falling in love with your best friend is so _very _clichéd.

But, there he was, very much in love with a girl who was not only his best friend, but also the love of his life.

The Christmas in first grade, he met her by the river a little while from his house. She had pretty red hair and violet eyes, and he really wanted to be friends with her-but in first grade, it was an unwritten rule that boys and girls couldn't be friends. So he ignored her and they went on with their lives.

In sixth grade, it was still considered politically incorrect to have a girl as a best friend. But as the most popular guy in school, he had enough confidence to screw political correctness, they became fast friends.

- - - - -**X**

_His life is flashing before his eyes, but all he really sees is her._

- - - - -**X**

The teasing and taunting only strengthened their friendship.

They stuck together even when the teasing made her cry, because he'd make her smile again. They stuck together even when the taunting made him angry, because she'd calm him down.

And finally, everyone got tired of making fun of them.

- - - - -**X**

_Everything's growing dark._

- - - - -**X**

In high school, there came a boy.

The boy had beautiful blue eyes, and he became their friends, driving a wedge between them, that they didn't really notice until their senior year.

By then, he had realized his feelings for his best friend. He wanted to tell her-he wanted to hold her, to kiss her-but he didn't want to ruin what they had. So he let the year go by, loving her inside and being her friend outside.

But he just couldn't take it-he loved her, more then he had ever loved anyone else, and he just had to tell her.

More nervous then he had ever been in his life, he made his way to her locker, thinking of ways he could tell her. His mind wandered-what if she didn't feel that same way he did? What if she _did _feel the same as he did? What if-they went steady? What if-

When he realized what he was thinking, he thought, 'I can't do this. She's my best friend, it'll never work out…'

But he walked on.

He stopped at the corner of the hallway, taking deep breaths and telling himself that everything would work out great.

He turned the corner and-

- - - - -**X**

_He's almost gone-he can see a light._

- - - - -**X**

-Saw her kissing the blue eyed boy.

His heart shattered as he started on in shock.

The blue eyed boy broke the kiss when he saw him, blushing madly. He tried to look dignified when she turned around-but when their eyes met, he couldn't stop the tears from falling.

He turned around and walked away silently. She called out to him, but he walked faster, not wanting to talk.

He made it outside and broke into a run, because she was still following him, yelling his name and begging him to stop.

She caught up to him put a small hand on his shoulder, gasping for breath.

"Axel-"

"I'm okay, Kairi. Go home. I-I'll see you tomorrow." he muttered, directing his gaze to the ground.

"Axel. Look at me." she cupped his face in her hands and looked him in the eye.

"I'm sorry."

He brushed her away and grunted, as more tears slid quietly down his face.

She sighed in defeat and began walking away. "I'll call you tonight, okay?"

- - - - -**X**

He never answered.

Because by the time she called-he was dead, floating at the bottom of the river.

- - - - -**X**

Cha.

I could've done a HECKA lot better. But I sorta like this, even though it's kinda a piece of crap.

Oh. And I fail at tragedy/angst/romance stuff.

OMG, I can't tell you guys how many times I changed the plot on this one. I won't tell you-but I'll say it was A LOT.

So. This is un-beta-d because my beta is somewhere else and I couldn't wait for her to come back.

Reviews are loved. A lot. C'mon, you know you want to…♥


End file.
